Accepting Reality
by Broken Wing114
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! Hermione gets raped and it ends in another life. She refuses to tell her friends about what happens that night. One blonde haired Slytherin helps her accept what happened. Is that the only thing he will help her w?
1. Chapter 1

READ THE A/N AT THE END!!!!!!

* * *

Beginning of July  
  
"No, Please, no" 16-year-old Hermione Granger, pleaded. A masked man was holding her down and taking her trousers and underwear off; she already knew what he was going to do to her. He was going to rape her, whether she liked it or not.  
  
"Whining will get you nowhere my dear." He hissed into her ear as he forced himself into her.  
  
Hermione cried and yelled out.

* * *

8 Months Later, March  
  
Hermione entered the Head's common room. She was not the girl she used to be. In fact she was several pounds heavier, thanks to that man, whom raped her. She was 8 months pregnant.  
  
Hermione plopped down onto the couch facing the large fireplace, and placed her head on the back of the couch. She sighed thinking about how that man changed her life forever.  
  
"Granger." Malfoy said entering the common room.  
  
"Can I help you?" she snapped. Damn hormones.  
  
"I was just acknowledging your presence, and you snap at me. Remind me not to talk to you when you are pregnant." He smirked.  
  
"Like you will see me if I get pregnant again." She closed her eyes trying to signal to him that the conversation, or lack thereof, was concluded.  
  
"That's probably for the best, Granger. Those extra hormones make you rally testy." Without even looking at him she could tell he was having a lot of fun torturing her.  
  
"You haven't seen testy." Hermione opened her eyes to glare daggers at him. If looks could kill he would be dead ten times over.  
  
"Whoa, that look brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Witchy Woman'." He said, quoting a Muggle song. "I feel bad for the father of that baby. He is going to have to live with you."  
  
Hermione faltered for a moment at the mention of the baby's father. "Whatever, I am going to leave before you say anything more to bug me." She sat up and tried to stand, but her swelled stomach wouldn't let her. She tried several times to get up, but to no avail.  
  
Draco, from his seat adjacent to the couch, was laughing so hard he couldn't breath.  
  
"Malfoy! You dim wit! Help me!" She yelled.  
  
"You know Granger, you are really funny. You should be a comedian." He said, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah I didn't think you would help me. No one else does." She said, adding the last bit quietly.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, not hearing the last bit.  
  
"Nothing." She averted her eyes.  
  
"Liar. What did you say?" he was not laughing anymore. He couldn't laugh at someone whom was so clearly depressed, even if they were a muggleborn (A/N Sorry I don't like the word Mudblood shudders).  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Granger, I highly doubt that you would have said anything in the first place if you didn't want to talk about it." He looked at her, clearly serious.  
  
"You know how you said that thing about the baby's father?" He nodded. "Well, it doesn't have a father."  
  
"How is that possible?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, ok, it has a father, but I don't know who it is." He looked confused. "Malfoy, I was raped 8 months ago."

* * *

I hope that you liked that. I know I shouldn't start a new story but I just liked my idea soooo much that I couldn't help it. I want you guys to know that I WILL finish my other too. TDoAP is being neglected a little because I ran out of ideas... and my beta is starting to get angry with me. Moving On is getting there. I have been working on another chapter but at this point I am just trying to think of a way to get D & H together without making it cheesy, or rushed. Any ideas are welcome. Tootles!  
  
MCL Kristen 


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU REVIEWERS....  
  
**adrianne2**- MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY!!!! YOU GET MANY BROWNIE POINTS

**Jasmijn**- ok... I will

**RonFan**- Its been a while Ali... I miss talking to u on AIM... Soooo glad that you like it... I like it too ( thanks for the luck... good luck on urs too

**Heartsyhawk**- I am glad you like this... Yes I know that I don't accept those... that's because I have bad luck with anonymous reviewers... I only have 1 nice one... that's it,

**JeanMarie**- Are you really adding this to favorites? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

**BeCkY6**- There is a LOT of what you want in this chapter... and I hope that you like it... I am glad that u gave my story a chance. Wiseupjanetweiss- Ok... I will.

* * *

Malfoy's jaw dropped. 'Raped?' he thought, 'How could anyone be so cruel?'  
  
"So why are you telling me this?" he asked.  
  
She wiped the tears that were falling freely down her face. "I don't know, honestly. I just haven't told anyone before."  
  
His jaw dropped again. "What? Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "I was afraid to admit it."  
  
"What did your parents say when you told them you were pregnant? What about Potter? The Weasley's?"  
  
"The minute after my parents found out that I was pregnant, I was packing. They kicked me out. The Weasley's took me right in; the baby and I were entered into their family. And Harry.." She sighed and wiped away the tears, "Harry took it the worst. He asked me how I could do such a thing. Why wasn't I more careful? And I couldn't tell him. I couldn't answer his questions because I didn't want to admit that it was real."  
  
Malfoy, for the first time in his life, was speechless. He had absolutely no idea what to say. After a few moments he finally found his voice. "What about Dumbledore?"  
  
"Dumbledore was very accepting of it. He is the only one, except for you, that knows I was raped. He is very good a reading people, unfortunately."  
  
Malfoy smiled, "That he is." His smiled vanished, "Where are you going to go after we graduate in June?"  
  
Hermione was surprised; he looked like he genuinely cared. She thought about how much he had changed since his father got The Kiss. Granted they still fought, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. "I don't know." She covered and uncovered her mouth. "I can't believe that I haven't thought of this before. I am due next month!" she tried to get up to pace, but once again was stuck. She sighed, frustrated. This whole being pregnant thing, not being able to get up, not being able to see your own feet, was not something she liked.  
  
Malfoy got up and stuck his hand out.  
  
Hermione looked at his hand fore a moment then took it. He helped her to her feet.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Anytime." He stepped back.  
  
"You know what I am going to do?" She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"No." he shook his head.  
  
"I am going to go and get Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and tell them the truth." She said confidently.  
  
"Really? Are you sure that you want to do this?"  
  
She shook her head, "Not really. But I might as well tell them. I can't keep lying to them, they will get really angry if I don't tell them now."  
  
"Alright then." He went to go and sit back down.  
  
"What are you doing? You are coming with me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the common room, over to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
Hermione leaned in and whispered something Malfoy couldn't hear and the portrait swung open. She dragged him into the common room, which went deathly silent when the two walked in.  
  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Malfoy snapped at all of the staring Gryffindors. All of the students went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Be nice, remember, you're the minority in here." She warned. He shut his mouth, knowing that he would get yelled at if he didn't.  
  
"Lavender." Hermione said, dragging Malfoy over to where Lavender was sitting. "Where are Harry, Ron, and Ginny?"  
  
"In the boy's dormitory playing Exploding Snap. We kicked them out because they were being too loud." Lavender replied not taking her eyes off of Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said, once again pulling Malfoy in the direction of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.  
  
"Um, Granger, Are you sure I am allowed in here?" he asked, looking at the glare he was getting as he was dragged through the common room.  
  
"We are Head Boy and Girl. We are allowed anywhere." She said, as they entered the boy's dorm.  
  
"Harry? Ron? Ginny? You in here?" she called out.  
  
"Yeah, on the other side of Harry's bed." Was the reply.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy walked over to where they could see their heads. "Ok, they might get a little angry, so don't fuel their fire. Ok?"  
  
Malfoy nodded, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Hey guys." She said as she and Malfoy came closer.  
  
"'Mione, don't look now, but I think Malfoy followed you up here." Ron said, standing.  
  
"I am aware of that, he had no choice. You see I was dragging him in here."  
  
"And why would you do that?" Harry asked, glaring daggers at Malfoy.  
  
"Because he is here as moral support." She looked straight at Harry.  
  
"Moral support? From him? 'Mione we thought you were smarter than that." Ginny said.  
  
"You'd be surprised Gin. Malfoy is a lot more help than you think." She crossed her arms over her chest, wondering whether they were going to take this any farther. They had already seen Hormonal Hermione (A/N Hermione's pregnant alter ego) before, and she doubted that they wanted to see it again.  
  
And she was right. They dropped the subject immediately.  
  
"Why do you need moral support?" Harry asked, defeat clear in his voice.  
  
"Because I thought its about time that I told you about the night I got pregnant. And Malfoy here already knows."  
  
"Whoa! 'Mione, there is a lot we want to know about you but that it more than enough." Ron said.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I am not going into detail. But I do want to tell you something that happened that night."  
  
The game of Exploding Snap was forgotten and all attention was on her that night. Hermione inhaled, sat on Harry's bed, and began her story. "I was on my way home from my Muggle friend's party. I was wearing a tight tank top and tight jeans; I looked older than my years. I had to walk down a dark street to get to my home. I couldn't do 'Lumos' because I was in a Muggle neighborhood. So I was walking there when all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me to the ground." Her tears had begun to fall again. "That night I lost my innocence by some masked nameless man, other wise known as the father of my baby." She wiped her tears.  
  
Her friends' jaws were on the floor, as was Malfoy's. He had no idea that it was like that.  
  
"Oh 'Mione." Ginny jumped up, tears in her eyes, and hugged her friend. The two stood for a while embracing and crying.  
  
"Umm, Ginny?" Ron interrupted their moment.  
  
"What?" Ginny pulled away and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Can we hug her too?" Ron asked, voice soft.  
  
"Of Course." Ginny stepped away and let her brother and Harry embrace Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have never gotten mad at you, when you first told us." Harry apologized.  
  
"I forgive you Harry. I love you guys." She said, beginning to cry again, and pulling all four of them into a hug. Yes I said four. Malfoy was pulled in to the hug as well.  
  
When Harry and Ron realized that Malfoy was in on the hug they let go immediately, this did not make Hormonal Hermione happy.  
  
"What now?" She asked, hands on hips.  
  
"You do know that you were hugging Malfoy correct?" Ron asked, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
Hermione turned to Malfoy and rolled her eyes, he smiled. "Yes, Ron" She turned back. "I was quite aware that he was in that hug. I wanted him there. He was the one that convinced me to tell you about that night."  
  
"But he is Malfoy." Harry stated the obvious.  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Malfoy butted in, with a sarcastic response.  
  
"Did we ask for you opinion?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Fine, if you want to be a jerk to him, whatever." Hermione said. Malfoy's eyes widened. Harry and Ron looked like Christmas came early. "But do it without me." She turned on her heel and stormed out.  
  
Malfoy smirked at the shocked three and turned to followed Hermione. 


	3. Chapter 3

**JeanMarie**- Oh yay! I know it is sad. But it will get better... then it will get worse... and then it will get better. Hehehe ::Smiles evilly::

**Dohu**- hehe I am glad u liked it... I especially liked Hermione's pregnant alter-ego :)

**RonFan**- I luv when I get ur reviews Ali... I am soo sorry I haent been reviewing your stuff... I am been soooo busy with stuff... I am don't with skool next week.. scary isn't it? Hehe I hope I get to talk to ya soon. TTYL! Oh and I am glad u liked ur shout-out!

* * *

"That was awesome!" Malfoy laughed as he came into the common room. "I never, in my ENTIRE time a Hogwarts, expected you to ever walk out on your friends on my account. I can't believe that you did that."  
  
"I can't either." Hermione sighed. She was sitting on the chair this time, it wasn't as low to the ground as the couch was.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"I just stood up for you in front of my best friends. They must hate me now." She began crying again. "You have made my life hell for the past 6 years and all of a sudden I am standing up for you in front of the people that have stood by me when you were saying those things."  
  
Malfoy's face softened. "I thank you for doing what you did. I really do. And your right, even though you didn't say it, you had no reason to stand up for me. I was a jerk. I know it you know it. If I could I would go back and not listen to a word that Arsehole of a father tried to teach me. You have no reason to trust me, though you did and fast. Why did you do that?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione thought for a minute. "I don't know. It was just something in your eyes that showed that even though I didn't want to tell you everything, I could and you wouldn't tell." She answered truthfully.  
  
He nodded not knowing what to say.  
  
"I have a question now." He nodded, urging her to continue. "Why do you still call me Granger?"  
  
Not needing time to think he answered right away. "Wouldn't you have thought I was crazy if all of a sudden I started calling you Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I would have. But now, I think under the circumstances, you should call me by my first name."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Ok only if you call me Draco."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Um, ok, Draco." He laughed. "That is going to take some getting used to."

* * *

I know it was short, ok REALLY short, but I just wanted to get that conversation out in the open. I will have another chapter for you.... Tomorrow hopefully. It's the weekend so I will be home. In another week and a half I will have ample time for writing.... B/c I am GRADUATING!!!!!! WOOT!!


	4. Chapter 4

**RonFan**- Your review is definitely the longest I have ever had. I am soo glad I got it though. Thank you, I can't wait until I graduate. The four years of high school went by sooo fast for me though. It is crazy. I am glad you like this story. It means a lot to me. I was supposed to get this out earlier, but my dad was in a horrible mood so, naturally, he took it out on me. What else is new?

**Heartsyhawk**- awe yay! I am glad. I am actually getting two chapters today put up. I had a little extra time.

**Sissiro**- what is a pregger? Sorry my mind is a little gone today. Thank you for adding me to your favorites.

**Chrisoriented**- Ummm ok?

**hEAtH**-**LovER**- I wont stop I promise. I will read your story as soon as I update.

**ashley48506**- I hope you got my e-mail. Thank you, I cant wait to graduate... though I am a little afraid, for obvious reasons (I DON'T WANNA GROW UP!! Lol)

**BeCkY6**- always

**MidnightPrincess**- yeah I know.  
  
_IF_ _ANYONE_ _WANTS_ _E_-_MAIL_ _UPDATES_ _LEAVE_ _IT_ _IN_ _YOUR_ _REVIEW_!  
  
"AARRRGGG!!!" Hermione yelled. "If I ever see that no good son of a bitch ever again I am going to cut his balls off and then I am going to kill him. Slowly and painfully he will die." Now our nice little Hermione would never say these this if it weren't for her trying to fit something the size of a watermelon through a 10-centimeter hole. Yeah I would say that she has every right to be angry and yelling obscenities.  
  
"Hermione calm down. You need to breathe. And STOP TRYING TO BREAK MY HAND!" Draco said, through gritted teeth.  
  
In the past month Draco had acted like a replacement father. For some reason he felt as if it was his job to take care of Hermione's late night cravings, getting things for her, he even painted her toenails. Now that Hermione was in labor he was being her coach. Though he never before thought that in the job description of "coach" that it would say "have the wone in labor break every finger on your hand", because Hermione was well on the way of crushing his fingers.  
  
Hermione sent a glare his way, and that shut him up. Even though he was quiet, he eyes were watering from the pain.  
  
"Ok, Miss Granger, one last push and you will be a mother." Madame Pomfrey told her.  
  
Hermione pushed with all her might and at the end, she heard the first cry of her child. She threw herself back onto her pillows and calmed her breathing.  
  
A few moments later Madame Pomfrey brought her now clean baby back to her covered in blankets. "I would like you to meet you new baby girl." She placed the small bundle in Hermione's arms.  
  
Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes as she smiled down at her newborn child. "What do you think I should name her, Draco?" She looked up at him.  
  
He looked shocked. "Why are you asking me? She is yours."  
  
Hermione laughed quietly. "Because you have acted like her father, even though you didn't need too. I think you should have a hand in naming her." She looked back down at the child.  
  
"She looks like a Deena." He smiled at the baby.  
  
"Deena Granger, I like it." She beamed.  
  
"Me too. Hey Deena, I am your friend Draco." He said talking in baby talk to the bundle. "I am going to teach you how to fly a broomstick and catch a snitch. You will not grow up without Quidditch in your life."  
  
Hermione laughed at this. "You going to turn our daughter into a seeker?"  
  
He laughed "Yes I- wait did you just say 'our'?" His face was serious.  
  
"I did didn't I?" she smiled. "You find that a problem don't you?" She said, her smile fading.  
  
"Honestly I don't. I am looking forward to fathering this child." He smiled, on the inside he was jumping for joy. Helping Hermione made him fall in love with this baby. He was hoping that she would want his help. "You know, after graduation, Mom said that she would buy me a house. What do you say to you and Deena moving in with me?"  
  
Hermione looked shocked. She was about to answer when the baby gurgled. She laughed. "Well I guess that's a yes."  
  
Draco smiled, as smile that made his eyes sparkle. "Good, I will be making arrangements with Mom next week. She'll send me pictures of the houses she finds."  
  
"I can't wait." She smiled at him and then at Deena.

* * *

"Hermione, can we see her yet?" Hermione heard yelling through the infirmary door. She laughed.  
  
"Come on in guys."  
  
Almost immediately after she said this, the door was opened and two guys and a girl ran in. All three of them had come to terms with Hermione trusting Draco, but that didn't mean they were nice to him. But things were getting better, less insults thrown, less curses and hexes aimed at the other.  
  
"Its about time." Said Ginny as she came to a stop next to Hermione's bedside. "How cute is she?"  
  
Hermione beamed. "She is adorable."  
  
"Her eyes are incredible." Ginny said, admiring her best friends daughter.  
  
Hermione hadn't noticed before, but the minute she did, she passed Deena over to Draco and began to cry.  
  
"'Mione what's wrong?" Harry went over and put an arm around her.  
  
She sniffled. "She has his eyes." Harry's eyes widened. "I am going to have to be reminded of those eyes for the rest of my life."  
  
Harry pulled her into his embrace not knowing what else to say.  
  
A few minutes of silence passed, with Ron, Draco, and Ginny, looking with concerned eyes at the crying girl.  
  
"Alright, Alright. Visiting hours are over. Only Mr. Malfoy is allowed to stay." Madame Pomfrey rushed into the infirmary.  
  
"Why does he get to stay?" Ron asked, looking and Draco with a certain amount of loathing.  
  
"Well, that's easy, Weasel, I am acting as Deena's father." Draco smirked. Hermione looked up at him, and smacked him in the side. "What was that for?"  
  
"Because I wanted to tell them and in a nicer manner." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Oh." Was all he could say.  
  
"HER FATHER??? YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO LET HIM BE HER FATHER????" Ron shouted. Ginny and Harry just looked surprised, not at all as angry as Ron looked at this very moment.  
  
"Stop yelling Ron, you are more mature than that." Ginny scolded.  
  
Ron muttered an apology and then waited for Hermione's excuse.  
  
"Yes, Ron I am going to let him be her father. He is already on the birth certificate, we signed it right before you guys got here." Hermione answered calmly.  
  
"Well," Harry stood. "Congratulations, Malfoy. I think you will make a fairly good father." Harry stepped closer so only Draco could hear. "You will be fine, unless you try to turn Deena against us and teach her the Dark Arts." He bit.  
  
Draco winced. "Don't worry Potter. I am not my father."  
  
Harry stepped back. "Good." Harry stuck his hand out.  
  
Draco readjusted Deena in his arms and shook Harry's hand.  
  
At this point, Ron's jaw was on the floor. "I don't believe this. I am seeing it but I still don't believe it."  
  
After hearing her brother, Ginny stood. "Congratulations, Malfoy. You'll do fine. I just have one request."  
  
"Ok.." Draco looked a bit apprehensive.  
  
"Make sure you teach her ALL of the aspects of Quidditch. We don't need ANOTHER seeker. Give her a choice." Ginny smiled.  
  
Draco let out the breath he had been holding. "I think I can do that for you."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Everyone has gone bonkers." With that he turned and walked out.  
  
Hermione was upset at the stubbornness of her friend. Though on the inside she was jumping for joy at the way her other friends accepted Draco and congratulated him. She felt proud of them for doing that.  
  
"Do we have to make her a Quidditch player?" Hermione made herself known.  
  
"YES!" said the three.  
  
"Ok then." She held her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Miss Granger, have your friends left yet?" yelled Madame Pomfrey from her office.  
  
"Umm, Yeah, they just left." Hermione answered. "Bye guys." She whispered as the two snuck out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

..........I am giving you TWO chapters today!! WOOT!!.......

**One** **Week** **After** **Graduation**, **June**  
  
"Draco, which room should be Deena's?" Hermione asked, as she walked up the stairs to her new home with Deena in her arms asleep.  
  
"I don't know. Should we give her the Master?" he asked, following Hermione.  
  
Hermione stopped walking up the steps and turned to him with an inquiring eye.  
  
"What? I know when I was younger I always wanted the Master bedroom." He defended.  
  
"I don't think she needs all that room. She is only two months old." She began walking up again.  
  
"True. Maybe when she gets older we can give her that room."  
  
"Maybe." Hermione stopped in front of the second door on her right. It was one of the empty rooms; she and Draco already chose their rooms the other day. This room had a huge bay window on the back wall, over looking to spacious back yard. The walls were plain, but with a spell or two it could be beautiful. "I like this room. It has potential."  
  
"Ok." Draco walked to the open door. He took out his wand and said a spell. On the outside of the door was now a sing that said 'Princess Deena's Room'.  
  
"Perfect." Hermione smiled. She looked down at her daughter, "Welcome to your new room, sweetheart." Deena smiled in her sleep.  
  
"I think she will like this room. When she wakes up that is." Draco laughed.  
  
"Ok lets assemble the crib, put her down, and then we will color the walls."  
  
Draco groaned. "Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes. Unless you want to hold her all night and day, whenever she sleeps." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok so where did you put the box for the crib?"  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
"Its beautiful." Hermione looked around the bedroom.  
  
Right after Hermione had put Deena down, Draco kicked her out of the room. He wanted to do something nice for her and Deena. So he used a lot of magic, and made a princess room.  
  
The room now had light pink walls. On the left wall was a type of graffiti with the words 'Princess Deena' written in the middle. Deena's crib was on that wall, with a pink canopy over it. On the right wall was a white changing table, and a TV. On the right side of the bay window were two rocking chairs. One for Draco and one for Hermione, each had their names in long hand on the backrest.  
  
"Thank you Draco, its beautiful." She hugged him.  
  
"Your welcome, Hermione." He said as she let go.  
  
Hermione was about to say something but was stopped by Deena's cries.  
  
"I'll get her." Draco offered. He walked over to the crib and pick up his daughter. Deena's cries slowly quieted as he rocked her in his arms. Deena didn't stop crying though, and Draco was beginning to wonder why. "She is not hungry, we just fed her. So what's.." His sentence was cut short when a foul smell reached his nostrils.  
  
Hermione laughed at his face. She knew he hated to change Deena's diaper, but today she would make him anyway. "You know what to do."  
  
His face dropped. "Come on Hermione. Please, can you do it? You know I hate changing her diaper. Please?" he pouted.  
  
She kept her face set, though inside she was crumbling. "Nope, come on. You are going to have to get over it sometime. You are her father."  
  
"Not technically." He said, but when he saw Hermione's reaction, he immediately apologized. "Hermione, I didn't mean it that way. It came out wrong. I am sorry."  
  
"No you know your right. She is not your child. You don't need to do anything for us." She said, trying to keep the hurt from her voice. "I'll change her."  
  
"No Hermione I can do it. Really, I can."  
  
"No, just go. I will change her." She walked over to Draco and took Deena into her arms. She turned her back on Draco and busied herself with putting Deena on the changing table and changing the diaper.  
  
Draco stood rooted in his spot. He shoulders drooped. Him and his stupid big mouth, it always got him into trouble. He really truly didn't mean what he said, truth be told, he loved Deena as if she were his own. She meant the world to him and he always wanted to be in her life. "I am sorry, Hermione." He said, and then left the room.  
  
Hermione finished with Deena, and then put her back in the crib. She then walked over to her chair and sank into it and cried, harder than she had in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

As always THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS....  
  
**Mz-Annah**- she will I promise.

**Heartsyhawk**- I have some answers to your questions A.) You will never actually find out his name (unless you have a suggestion bc if you do e- mail me it and I will give you credit) but he will make an appearance within the next few chapters. B) Not long.

**Dohu**- thank you thank you.

**SuGaRqUilLaNgEl18**- Thank you, and I will try.

**average** **jane**- I don't know about the overreacting part. I mean, wouldn't you be upset if the guy you trust to father your child acts like that? I know I would. And don't worry they will make up.

**average** **jane**- HOW COOL! You review twice YAY!! Deena's eyes would have haunted me too. Ron will find out about Draco and Hermione living together in this chapter so I hope you like his reaction.

** BeCkY6**- Aww you don't like the name Deena, why not? That's sad. And I am glad you are "crazy" about this story. I am too.

**RonFan**- Me? Bored? While reading your reviews? Hell no. I am always laughing to hard to be bored. Hehe you have got to be my craziest reviewer. It was soooo good talking to you Sunday night. It was WAY over due. Thank you soooo much for reviewing as always.

**RonFan**- I don't know why they do it. It must be in their genetic make up for sumthing like that.  
  
_I dedicate this chapter to RonFan, because she is funny and read the last to chapters backwards_. :-D

* * *

Hermione calmed her tears, and wiped her red eyes. She knew she overreacted but it just hurt hearing Draco say those things. She crept out of Deena's bedroom and tried to make her way to her bedroom without Draco hearing her. She couldn't face him yet. She quickly went by his open door and entered her sanctuary. She closed the door behind her and turned to face her bed. Her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.  
  
The whole floor was covered in daisies, her favorite flower, and on the bed spelled out in daisy petals were the words 'I'm sorry'. Tears sprung to her eyes again, though this time they were happy.  
  
Hermione turned on her heel, flung open the door and ran down the hall, into Draco's room, where he was sitting on the bed watching TV. She didn't stop running until she reached his bed, where she jumped on it and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"Your welcome." He said as they pulled back. "I am so sorry. I don't know why I said that. You know I love Deena as much as I would if she were my own. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Hermione nodded and threw her arms around him again.  
  
The next morning  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Last night after Draco apologized they talked for a while until Hermione was so tired that she could hardly form a coherent sentence. She dragged herself to bed and slept soundly. She wasn't even awoken by Deena. Speaking of Deena..  
  
Hermione threw the covers off her bed and ran out of the room in her pajamas, a baby pink tank top and black shorts. She ran right to Deena's room, ready to hear her crying but she wasn't. In fact, Deena was currently getting fed her breakfast by Draco.  
  
"I figured you would want to sleep later." He said, looking up at Hermione.  
  
"Thank you. I did, I needed that. I haven't slept a full night since she was born." Hermione walked over and sat next to Draco in her chair.  
  
He laughed. "Neither have I."  
  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"Because, every time I would hear her cry I would listen to find out if you'd wake up. I was always afraid that she would have to go on crying if you slept though it."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Those fatherly instincts really kicked in didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah, and I swear, they are going to give me gray hairs."  
  
Hermione laughed. "How could you tell?" She teased.  
  
Draco smirked. "By the way, nice pajamas."  
  
Hermione looked at her attire, and blushed. She muttered "perv" and then got up and left the room.  
  
Draco laughed and turned his attention to his daughter. "Some crazy mother you have here. It should make growing up quite interesting."

* * *

.......I AM SOO SORRY IT IS SHORT!! BUT IT IS LEADING UP TO _IMPORTANT_ STUFF....... 

Kristen


	7. Chapter 7

THE PHRASE 'oober kookey and yonkish' IS COPYWRITED TO MY HERO LIKE ZENA THE WARRIOR PRINCESS TARYN!!!  
  
**JeanMarie**- Well, they- FBI Shows up and cuffs author and puts a gag on her "We are sorry but that is confidential information." they drag author away, roughly reading her, her rights."

**RonFan**- I take it you like having chapters dedicated to you? That's good. I have never had a chapter dedicated to me... wink wink nudge nudge. My room I never clean and my mom is ALWAYZ made at me for it. I say "its my room, no one cares about it except for you." And then she walked out of the room defeated. Hehe I love being old enuff that I don't HAVE to listen to my parents. Some one has got to tell you ex that NO GUY is allowed to hit a girl. We are defenseless (well most of us.. me for example) and its not our fault. Oh one more thing... ALLERGIES SUCK!!!

**Heartsyhawk**- hehe Your welcome. I couldn't just let your questions go unanswered. That would just be mean. Yeah that is a good idea... but really kinda nasty.

**ashley48506**- I will e-mail I promise. Voldemort is gone in this story.

**Stinkyirma**- hehe nice name. Your wish is my command. :-D DON'T DIE ON ME!!

**average** **jane**- yeah I were where u are coming from.

* * *

"DRACO!! I'LL BE BACK LATER I AM GOING SHOPPING FOR NEW CLOTHES FOR DEENA!! I AM GOING TO MEET GINNY AT THE MUGGLE MALL!!" Hermione yelled up the stair to Draco, whom was currently changing Deena. She was finally going to tell Ginny that she was living was Draco today. It would be the first person she told.  
  
It had been a week since their fight and the two had got into a routine. They would switch off on feedings and changing's, and bath time (for Deena) was a "family" event. Everything was copasetic, for now at least.  
  
"Ok, Hermione. Do you want to say good bye first?" Draco appeared at the top step and began descending.  
  
"YES!" Hermione jumped and waited for Draco to reach the bottom step before she took Deena from his arms. "This is the first time I am going to be away from you." She cooed to the baby. Deena smiled up at her. "I am going to miss you my baby"  
  
As Hermione was talking to the baby, Draco stood there with mock hurt. "Um, Hermione." Hermione looked up. "I was talking about you saying goodbye to me." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Your oober kookey and yonkish."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I heard it from a friend of mine." She laughed at his face. When she laughed Deena squirmed. "Sorry baby." She said.  
  
"What does the mean?" he asked still puzzled by the phrase.  
  
"It means you are crazy." She smiled.  
  
Comprehension dawned on his face. "Why didn't you say that?"  
  
"Because then I would have missed your funny face."  
  
"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" he asked, not wanting to get teased anymore.  
  
"Spoil sport." She pouted and passed Deena back to her father. "Bye baby. Bye, Draco."  
  
She kissed Deena on the head and waved to Draco and Disapparated from the closed in porch. She ended up in the Bathroom of the Mall. She opened up the door to the stall and left the bathroom, amongst stares. No one had seen her come in.  
  
She went to the food court, where she was to meet Ginny. She didn't have to wait long for Ginny because she got there a moment later.  
  
"Gin!" Hermione gave her friend a quick hug.  
  
"Hermione, its so good to see you. Where have you been since you graduated? Harry and Ron have been going crazy. They have sent owls all over the place, but none of them can find you." The younger girl asked.  
  
"Well that is actually the reason why I asked you to come here." Hermione said seriously.  
  
"Ok, lets sit down and you can spill everything." Ginny put emphasis on the word 'everything'. Hermione knew that she was not going to get any shopping done if she didn't comply.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ginny led the way over to an empty table, and they sat across from each other. "Alright, I want to know the whole story."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Deena and I found a place to live."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Good, where is it?"  
  
"Well its untraceable..." she began.  
  
"What? Why?" Ginny looked confused.  
  
"Because I am living with Draco." She braced herself for an explosion.  
  
But it never came. "So?"  
  
"So? Your not angry?" Hermione eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Should I be? Hermione I am beside you through all of this you know that. Now I am not going to lie to you Harry and Ron aren't going to be happy about this." She said truthfully.  
  
"I wouldn't take it any other way," Hermione shook her head. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Occasus**- I update like EVERYDAY bc I have no life and I don't like to keep my public waiting...hehe jk.  
  
**RonFan**- Wow.. crazy. Nah I'm just playin'. I would sleep with a picture of Draco if I had a good enuff one. Are you talking about oober cooky and yonkish? I like to call it Taryn language. It's a psychotic version of English. Yeah she is a bit outta her mind... ok so her is REALLY out of her mind. 'I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world, I am plastic and its fantastic.' Hahaha. Sry I used to love that song. Yeah so I was a geek. Oh well. ( the next day) Oh my god!! I am soooo pissed at the moment. I am not currently dateless to prom! I might as well not even go. If I have to go alone I will friggin shoot my self. I hate my life.  
  
**Spikefan**- I never thought about that. That's a good idea. I might write that in somehow. But first I just need to think of a name for Mr. Rapist Dude. Lol  
  
**Katkit**- I can't wait either.  
  
**Stinkyirma**- Thanks for your nice review. I needed it. I needed to be happy... even if it was for a fleeting moment (  
  
**Stinkyirma**- ok. I'm sorry. It's just that I get to like the perfect place to end things no matter how short it is. Plus it doesn't take me THAT long to update, I update EVERY day. I don't like English either. But today I did, we got to go outside and talk about my Mexican exchange student friend's (really hott guy, he reminds me of a A&F model) umm assets. ;-)  
  
**Sissiro**- You're the second person that told me that.  
  
_THIS_ _CHAPTER_ _IS_ _DEDICATED_ _TO_ _STINKYIRMA_ _BC_ _SHE_ _GAVE_ _ME_ _ADVICE_ :-D

* * *

After a day full of shopping, and a pocket full of shrunken bags, Hermione went to go find a hidden corner to Apparate home. When she found one and got into it, she wasn't alone.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my little whore. Come back for more?" the voice hissed in her ear.  
  
Hermione froze. She instantly remembered that voice from almost a year ago. She whimpered as he grabbed her arms and pulled her close to his, her back to his chest.  
  
"I told you last time that whining will get you nowhere." He snapped. "Turn around." He let go of her so she could turn towards him.  
  
She took this to her advantage and Apparated home. She appeared in the living room where she collapsed on the couch crying.  
  
"Hermione, are you-"Draco entered the living room and laid eyes on Hermione. "'Mione, what's wrong?" He asked instantly worried.  
  
Hermione looked up with red watery eyes. "He is back." She was consumed with tears again.  
  
Draco went over, sat next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh. Don't worry, as long as I am around, you can't get hurt."  
  
A While Later  
  
Hermione and Draco were going through all of the things that Hermione bought for Deena. They were in Hermione's bedroom, and Deena was on the floor in a baby chair.  
  
Hermione was in a better disposition now that she knew she could depend on him. He made her feel safe. For that she was happy.  
  
"Gryffendor colors?" Draco asked, holding up a baby blanket that was scarlet and gold.  
  
"Yeah so?" Hermione defended.  
  
"Why Gryffendor colors?" He asked, wide eyed. They might be friends not, but that did not mean that Draco liked Gryffendor.  
  
"Because I am a Gryffendor." Hermione stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
Draco dropped the blanket and huffed.  
  
Hermione giggled, and dropped her hands. "Draco" she said, "Look in the next bag."  
  
Draco did as she said, and his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop. He pulled from the bag a green baby hat, and a pair of silver mittens. In that bag was also a snowsuit that was silver. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Hermione." He ran over and hugged her.  
  
She laughed pushing him away from her. "They are for Deena, not you."  
  
He smiled. "Duh. I mean thank you, for making so she doesn't have to grow up with Gryffendor stuff all around her. I, for one, would get sick of it easily."  
  
She playfully pushed him, "Of course your would. You're you."  
  
He stood with mock hurt. "I take offence to that."  
  
She laughed and went over, picked up Deena, then brought her to the nursery for bedtime, but not before muttering "whiner".  
  
He followed her to retort, but when he saw her holding Deena and rocking her slowly and singing, all thoughts of revenge were forgotten.  
  
"**Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama 's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama 's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama 's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama 's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town**." She ended the song in a whisper; Deena was now sound asleep in her arms.  
  
She quietly padded over to the crib and placed Deena in it. She then realized that she didn't bring in the new blanket.  
  
Draco saw this, and accio'd (A/N not a word) the blanket. "Looking for this?" he whispered, entering the room.  
  
"Thank you." She replied quietly. She walked back next to the crib and placed the blanket over the sleeping child.  
  
"She is beautiful." Draco said softly, coming to stand next to Hermione.  
  
"She is isn't she?" Hermione looked up at him.  
  
'Just like her mother'. He thought.

* * *

---OOOOO FLUFF!!!-------


	9. Chapter 9

_O M G. I broke into the BIGGEST smile this morning (which was good I needed it). Bc I saw that my 2 FAVE reviewers left me LONG reviews. I was "tickled pink" yeah don't ask, my Nana says it ALL the time.  
_  
**RonFan**- Don't worry Ali, your boy toy will be in this chapter... I hope. Oh I am not going to prom alone anymore. I get to go with my hottie friend Alberto (hot Mexican with a happy trail ;-) Yeah I am def. the envy of EVERY girl in my high school). At the moment I want a bf. Its just because I have been single for so long. The only thing that still kinda sux about prom is that I have no ride there and back. Yeah, one major detail that has to be worked out by next Thursday.  
  
**Stinkyirma**- when you said "thank the little people" I laughed bc I thought of midgets. MY mind works in weird ways. I haven't had a teacher from Hell. I have had a substitute from hell. Her name was Mrs. Smith. She was about 300 pounds and she has the WORST attitude towards high school students. It prolly doesn't help that we make fun of her, just to make her angry. Wow I just realized how mean the pple that go to my skool are.. ::ponders this thought:: Oh and most guys with spiked hair are hott. Notice I said most.  
  
**Claire-125**- ::snaps for new reader:: Yay! I like new readers. They make life interesting (not like old readers don't but u know what I mean). I'm glad you like my story. I like it too. :-D  
  
**Heartsyhawk**- hehe u said oodles. Sry. I am WAY too easily amused.  
  
**Occasus**- Ya know I actually think I can grant that wish. ::POOF:: (for later chapters that is)  
  
**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- I am sorry if he annoyed you. But I am glad you like it now.  
  
**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- Thank you Thank you.  
  
**JeanMarie**- That's not going to be her only run in with the rapist. He will be back and we will get to se his face! But first I need to think of a name for him.  
  
**MidnightPrincess**- My thoughts exactly. Its not going to happen all at once though.  
  
**MidnightPrincess**- I understand. I wanted him tolerable. I can't write mean things because I am nice like that.  
  
**average** **jane**- Ok.

_THANK YOU ALL!!! This chapter is Dedicated to MidnightPrincess because I said so._

* * *

"Hey Draco." Hermione yawned, walking into the kitchen where he was currently feeding Deena, and sitting at one of the chairs around the table.  
  
"Morning, 'Mione." He looked up, "You have an owl." He pointed at the small flying object.  
  
"Pig!" Hermione exclaimed. The bird flew over and perched on her shoulder.  
  
"That bloody bird makes so much noise. I can't believe you slept through all of that racket." He shook his head and turned his attention back to Deena.  
  
"Pig is not that bad." She said taking the roll of parchment off of the owl's leg. "Anyways, I am a heavy sleeper."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Pig flew out the open window, when Hermione was done with relieving it of its extra weight.  
  
"It seems that Ginny has a big mouth." Hermione said, reading over the letter.  
  
Draco stood, put the full Deena into a bouncy chair, and walked over to Hermione. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She told Harry and Ron. Harry is fine about it. He understands my wishes for you to be that father. But, Ron, well, he didn't take it so good." She answered, her eyes scanning the parchment.  
  
"What did he do?" Draco asked, walking behind the chair so he could read over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"He only tried to floo here, but couldn't because we are off of the floo network. He ended up somewhere in Africa. He made it back though. But, it says here that, that trip just ticked him off more." Hermione couldn't see it but Draco's face was full of amusement. "Stop smiling Draco."  
  
His face dropped. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Woman's intuition." She smirked. "That and I could see your face in the window." She began to talk out of the kitchen. "I am going to take a shower."  
  
Draco shook his head. "You Mum is crazy, Deena. Absolutely bonkers." Deena giggled, at Draco's face.  
  
Later that Day  
  
Hermione got an owl from Ron, with some angry words in it, about why she didn't tell him about her new living arrangements. She decided that she wanted to tell him in person.  
  
"Draco, I am going to take Deena over to the Weasley's. I really want to explain to them in person, why I didn't tell them." Draco was in the living room on the floor playing with Deena, who was laying on her Gryffendor blanket.  
  
He groaned. "But do you have to take Deena, I don't want her to get dirty. Like that house, what do you call it?"  
  
"The Burrow. And she will not get dirty. She is only 2 and a half months. How dirty can she get?"  
  
"Very dirty. They will want to hold her." He shuddered.  
  
"Draco Malfoy.." Hermione warned, in a voice that showed that she was not a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Fine take her." He pouted.  
  
"I was going to anyway." Hermione smirked, bent down and picked up the baby.  
  
"Do you have all of her stuff?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am her mother remember? I shrank it, it's in my pocket." She bounced the baby around a little bit. "I shouldn't be gone to late. Bye Draco." With that, she Apparated to the Burrow.  
  
Draco sighed she was so stubborn.  
  
At the Burrow  
  
"Hello??" Hermione asked, through the screen door.  
  
"'Mione?" Hermione heard a female voice through the house.  
  
"Gin?" She asked.  
  
"The one and only." Ginny came into view, smiling. She opened the door for her friend. "You brought Deena, can I hold her?" Hermione nodded, and passed over her daughter. "Hey Deena, you remember me?" Ginny cooed. Deena smiled back at her.  
  
Hermione laughed. "She has a memory like me. She never forgets a face, that one."  
  
Ginny smiled. She was about to say something but was cut off by a yelling.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, is Hermione here and you didn't even tell anyone?" Molly Weasley screeched.  
  
"Sorry, Mum." Ginny apologized.  
  
"Is that Deena?" Molly asked after she greeted Hermione and hugged her. She had just now turned her attention to the baby in Ginny's arms.  
  
"Yes, in all her glory." Hermione smiled as her daughter yawned.  
  
"She is so adorable." Molly took the baby from Ginny, and fussed over her.  
  
"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked Ginny, after Molly went to the couch to play with the baby in her lap.  
  
"He is outside playing Quidditch with Harry. They should be in within the next hour." Ginny led Hermione to the living room, where Molly was.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Molly talked about everything. Molly had tons of questions about Deena's father. Hermione had already told the older woman about the rape, and about Draco acting as the father. Molly just wanted to know Hermione was safe.  
  
"Mum! Is dinner ready?" Came a voice from the yard.  
  
Molly shook her head, and passed over Deena. "Those boys." She muttered.  
  
Ginny and Hermione shared a smile.  
  
Hermione stood. "Can you watch Deena for a few? I need to go make her dinner, and you can feed it to her while I talk to Ron." Ginny nodded, took the baby, and smiled sheepishly. "I am not mad at you, Gin. It was going to come out sooner or later."  
  
Ginny let out a breath.  
  
Hermione smiled. She turned and went into the kitchen. "Hey Ron." She said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." He said as if he saw her everyday. Then, "'Mione!?" he turned and looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Hey Ron." She smiled.  
  
He ran over and hugged her. Though when they pulled back, his face had changed. "You and I need to have a long conversation." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her put out of the room, to his bedroom.

* * *

_Ok_ _the_ _end of_ _the_ _chapter_. _Please_ _Review_. 


	10. Chapter 10

**ashley48506**- Hermione finds him a lot more that she likes. He'll be back again, too.  
  
**Iluska**- Thank you for thinking its "brill".  
  
**Katkit**- Thanks ok, I will.  
  
_TWO_ _CHAPTERS_ _IN_ _ONE_ _DAY!!!!!!! AND I FIGURED OUT WHO THAT CREEPY RAPIST IS... READ ON FOR MORE DETAILS!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

At the Malfoy Household  
  
The doorbell rang just after Draco had eaten an early dinner. He opened the door to face an unfamiliar man. The man was tall and burly. He had a unshaven face and long brown hair. The one thing that stood out was this man's eyes. They were just like Deena's  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
"My name is Alexander Burke. Is there a Hermione Granger living here?"  
  
"Yes, but she is out." He answered, and was about to shut the door when Alexander spoke again.  
  
"I believe she has my daughter."  
  
Draco jaw dropped. It took a moment for anger to fully come over him. He slammed the door in the man's face.  
  
Draco went into the living room and paced for a moment. He then realized what he should do.  
  
He ran around the house locking doors and windows, just in case, and then Apparated to the Burrow.  
  
In Ron's Room  
  
"Do you not trust me 'Mione? Is that the reason why you didn't tell me?" Ron paced.  
  
"No Ron, that's not it at all." Hermione was sitting on his bed. She looked young, younger than her 17 years. She felt bad for not telling her best friends, but she had her reasons.  
  
"THEN WHY??" He yelled frustrated. He had been in this bedroom for 10 minutes already and they were getting nowhere.  
  
Hermione winced, and stood. "Because I knew you'd overreact." She yelled back, and then sighed. "Your always like this. Anything that has to do with me and another man, you freak out. You need to let me grow up and do what I want. I refuse to go through like doing things just to make you happy." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed again.  
  
Ron's face softened. "I do it because I love you. You know that, your like my sister. And just ask Gin, I worry."  
  
"Too much." She added.  
  
"Your right. I do worry too much. You just mean so much to me that I don't deal with surprises very well."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's an understatement."  
  
Ron walked over and hugged her. "I just want you to know something." He said when they pulled back. "That if he hurts you, I'll kill him, slowly and painfully."  
  
Hermione smiled, remembering what she said when she was in labor. She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. She walked over an opened it, only to see a very out of breath Draco.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worried.  
  
He caught his breath. "He found out where we live."  
  
Hermione paled, and passed out. Draco caught her quickly. (_A/N_ _Gotta_ _love_ _those_ _Quidditch_ _reflexes_.) Draco carried her over to the bad and put her down.  
  
"What's going on, Malfoy?" Ron asked, malice in his eyes.  
  
"Come downstairs and I will explain all of it." Draco answered calmly.  
  
Ron begrudgingly went downstairs, where Molly, Ginny, and Harry, where playing with Deena on a blanket on the floor. They all looked up at the entrance of Draco and Ron.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I need to tell you guys something." He sighed, his face sad with a mixture of fright on it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, while pointing at the chair near where they were sitting, for Draco.  
  
Draco graciously took the seat, and rubbed his face with his hands. "He found us. The pervert who raped Hermione found out where we live and knows about Deena." The four looked back at him, horrified. "I don't know what to do, I guess I could have ward put up, but what if he is a wizard. It won't help anyway. I am so worried about their safety, I just want to know that they are alright. I mean, what's going to happen when I start work at the Ministry next month? Hermione and Deena are going to be home all alone, and I don't think I could forgive myself if they were hurt." He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.  
  
The four just stared not knowing what to do. It was silent, until Deena gurgled.  
  
Draco looked up at the sound of Deena. He got up and went over to kneel next to her, to pick her up. "I will do everything in my power to take care of you. Your mine, not his." He held her close to his body, wanting to keep her safe.

* * *

_Please review, because you love me... ok maybe that was a LITTLE too dramatic. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Jameslvr**- I am so glad that you like it. Thank you

**Katkit**- thank you

**Kaiba3**- I had to use Burke as the last name bc there is this girl at my skool with that last name and yeah she is VERY shady.

**Teenbibliophile12**- he is a creep isn't he? You will have to wait and find out if he is a Muggle or a Wizard, but that will play a BIG part in the story. I am so glad that you think my story is an exception. I have read a few too that make his so cheesy. I don't want cheese.

**MidnightPrincess**- I was hoping he didn't sound like a cheese ball (see above review if you don't know what I mean)

**Elfaghetti**- Thank you Thank you

**RonFan**- I hate garage sale shopping, they are so dumb. My parents used to drag me along with them, and I'd stay in the car the WHOLE time. It was fairly point less. I was dizzy yesterday wicked bad. I fell over like 10 times. It was quite humorous to watch. I hope is have a "totally freakin' awesomest time" too. I wouldnt put Ron and Hermione together, for many reasons. Not that I don't like him or anything. I just don't think they go together. They are like water and oil in my eyes.

**JeanMarie**- Hehe. Just don't fall off of your seat. I have done that b4 and it hurts.

**EyEluvBOB**-**XX** - I am loved... WOOT! I made up Alexander. He is mine! All mine... not that I would want a creepy stalker rapist.

**Average** **jane**- you will find out soon enough.

**Iluska**- I would tell you but the Feds would come after me... (See earlier chapter reply if you don't know what i mean)

_Thank you all, for your lovely reviews. All of them really made my day! Here is the new chapter for you. I know it is short, but you must forgive me. It has important stuff in it._

* * *

"Um, Mal- Draco. What if I went and visited 'Mione and Deena, during the day?" Molly said, breaking the tense silence. She stood behind Draco and had a hand on his shoulder.

Draco looked up. "Would you mind?"

Molly could see the pain in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad for this young man. "Of course not."

"Of course not, what?" Hermione came into the living room. She was still looking deathly pale.

"Mrs. Weasley..." Draco started.

"Molly, dear." Molly cut in, she patted his shoulder and withdrew her hand.

Draco nodded. "Molly said, that she will come to our house during the day, when I start work, to keep you safe." Hermione nodded mutely. "Is that ok?" Hermione nodded again. "Do you want me to tell you what happened?" She nodded again.

Draco retold the events of the day. At the end of the story, Hermione had silent tears running freely down her face.

"I want to go home." She said in a whisper.

Draco nodded, and stood with Deena still safely in his arms.

Harry bustled around gathering all of Deena's things for them to take home. He may not be buddy-buddy with Draco but he still felt bad. Harry handed over the bag of baby things to Draco, whom gave him a grateful look.

Draco turned to Hermione and placed a finger on her shoulder and Apparated home. When the two got home they weren't prepared for what they saw. Their normally clean house was unkempt and the front door was open.

"You take Deena, back to the Weasley's then come back ok?" Draco passed the baby over to Hermione, who Apparated back to the Burrow.

Draco entered the house, wand out in front of him. "Hello?"

"Where is my child?" said a voice, in the living room.

Draco turned and looked at the face of Alexander Burke. Alexander had his wand held in front of him, ready for an attack.

"You're a wizard?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yes, now give me my child, or your little Mudblood gets it." He quickly turned his wand on Hermione, whom had just Apparated in. Hermione froze.

"Don't you dare, try anything." Draco hissed his teeth clenched. "Besides, Deena is not here."

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Alexander yelled.

"She is not your daughter." Draco yelled back. Hermione winced. She had never seen Draco so angry. "Get the hell out of my house. I don't ever want to see you back here. If I do so help me God, you will NEVER live through it."

Alexander threw Draco one last glare, and Apparated out of the house.

* * *

_Please Review._


	12. Chapter 12

**Claire**-**125**- You're seeing it on Mon???? You lucky person you. I have to wait until June 4th. I get to see it after my senior cook out. And then two days later I graduate High School. Thank you for liking it.  
  
**Red** **and** **Gold**- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I don't know what else to say.  
  
**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- I want it to be longer to believe me. But I just get to these places where it has to be ended.  
  
**RonFan**- I definitely think you have hit a record for long reviews. That was the longest that I have ever got in my ENTIRE time writing. That even beats this one flame I got. I sent you a purrty bank robber picture of me. Hehehe. I have realized.... Men suck. Every last one of them. Even if they are nice... they still have sucky qualities. Did you say a 14 year old was hitting on a 11 year old.... shudders that's bad. Gross and bad. Anywayz, way to shoot down a guy flat out. I was so proud. Hehe ok so maybe not but I know where u are coming from. I WANNA SEE SHREK 2!!!!!  
  
**Occasus**- Hehe I was waiting for someone to say something.  
  
**MidnightPrincess**- LOL!! Good.. no cheese balls. YAY!!  
  
**Katkit**- One word is enough. Thank you.  
  
**average** **jane**- The story would suck in my opinion if he didn't come back.  
  
**Stinkyirma**- DON'T DIE ON ME!!! I would hate to be the death of someone.

* * *

When Alexander left, Hermione ran into Draco's awaiting arms. She was shaking with fear. Draco rubbed her back in soothing circles.  
  
"I don't want to stay here tonight Draco. I just don't feel safe." She whispered, holding onto him as if he was her lifeline.  
  
"Alright." Draco said in a soothing voice, "We'll go to the Burrow, and then we will stay in a hotel or something." Hermione nodded, still not letting go. "We need to go upstairs and get some stuff." Hermione nodded again. "You have to let me go." Her felt her shake her head up against him. He sighed. In one swift motion he picked her up. Her arms were tightly around his neck and her legs were around his waist. She clung onto him as if had she let go he would disappear.  
  
When Draco was upstairs, he used his wand to pack the essentials for the night. He had to go to all three of the bedrooms to accomplish his task. Every few minutes he would have to adjust Hermione because of the awkward positions she moved into. By the time he was finished it was nearly 10:30 at night.  
  
"Alright 'Mione, we are going to Apparate in minute. I just need to cast a spell, on the house, to ward off everyone."  
  
Hermione nodded in response.  
  
Draco locked the door behind him and said a few spells on the house, he then Apparated the two to the Burrow, where they were met with a very distraught Molly Weasley.  
  
"I am so sorry Draco, Hermione." She sobbed.  
  
At this point, Hermione had let go of Draco, though she was still shaking.  
  
"Molly what happened?" Hermione said in a shaky voice.  
  
"He came. He put all of us into a body bind. And then he took Deena." Molly had guilt written all over her face. "I feel horrible Hermione. I don't really know what to say. Please forgive me."  
  
Hermione's face was pale. She couldn't say anything. She just nodded. Molly gave the young woman a hug. Hermione tried to hug back but she just didn't have the energy. She was in shock. While Molly was still hugging her, Hermione shot a look towards Draco.  
  
He looked straight into her eyes. His normally warm and loving eyes were now cold and angry. "I am going to get him." Hermione could hear him mutter.  
  
Hermione pulled away from Molly, and asked if she could talk to Draco alone for a few moments. Molly nodded and left.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione said. He looked at her but said nothing. "If you are going to go after him. Take Harry and Ron. Please. Then he will be out numbered."  
  
Draco looked at her, and sighed. "This isn't their problem."  
  
"But that's where you are wrong. Harry and Ron are Deena's godfathers. Whether you like it or not, they love Deena too, and they are a part of her life. So please. I am asking you one more time. Will you take them with you?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
Draco sighed again. "Fine. But I want you to know that I don't want to. I am only doing it because I know how much you have been through today. And because, with their track record, Deena will be home in no time at all."

* * *

_So sorry for the shortness, but I have homework._


	13. Chapter 13

**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- I can't promise anything, but I can promise that he will live through the whole ordeal.  
  
**MidnightPrincess**- LOL. I love writing smack downs.  
  
**Red** **and** **Gold**- Alrighty then.  
  
**RonFan**- "men are like toilets. They're either occupied or full of crap." That has got to be the one quote to live by. Another one that my friend says is "no one dies a virgin... life screws us all" and its true. Unfortunately. In the picture I am the one with the good charlotte beanie. Yeah I got that one at the Civic tour last year. Hmm evil dark reasons... that is a good idea. Thanks I never thought of that before. I think I might use it. This review was average sized for you. I will def. say that you are my fave reviewer, no doubt about it. (Sorry to anyone else who is reading this and is a regular reviewer).  
  
**Stinkyirma**- I can't do that. I am working on studying for my finals. I MIGHT be able to write after my finals get over, at school, but I doubt it.  
  
**Jocelyn** **Padoga**- You have never reviewed before have you? Well welcome to the ranks of my awesome reviewers whom I LOVE to death.  
  
**Claire**-**125**- The name Deena comes from my cousin's friend. I just love her name so much that I decided to use it in my story. I have tried to post everyday because if I don't I get people telling me that they are going to die if I don't. I am just trying to keep people alive.  
  
**Dracosgirl4evernalways**- LOL. It is a "dun dun dun" moment isn't it? KOOL!! That's my first one ever!  
  
**Jocelyn** **Padoga**- Your welcome. Always glad to help with the procrastination. I know I do the same thing with writing and reading.  
  
**JeanMarie**- I can't make any promises. Unfortunately.  
  
**Iluska**- I can't say anything except that Hermione will be fine.  
  
**regina**-**terrae**- I'd like to thank to academy... oops wrong speech.  
  
**dArKaNgEl** **A076**- His dad is a mindless soulless being. He got the Kiss.. its stated earlier.  
  
**average** **jane**- read on.. I am not going to say anything but that.  
  
**FantisyChick**- Hello there stranger. Long time no review. Missed ya girlie.

_I will have another chapter later bc i luv you guys_

* * *

The minute Harry and Ron were asked if they would come, they accepted. The men were off in a matter of moments, the three of them wearing long black cloaks with hoods that covered their faces. To Hermione, they looked like Death Eaters, but she knew that it was all for show.  
  
The three, Apparated away with a look towards Hermione, She tried to look strong for them though on the inside she was breaking. When they were gone Hermione's legs failed beneath her, she fell to the floor with a thump. Molly and Ginny ran to her, they wrapped their arms around the weeping woman just trying to console her.  
  
"Please let them be alright." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry whispered to Draco.  
  
"I don't know." Draco looked around.  
  
They seemed to be in an old house. The house had absolutely no furniture, and the carpet that was on the floor looked thin and frail. There was one closed door across from where they stood. It looked as if there were only one or two rooms of this "house". Draco stopped looking when he heard the unmistakable sound of a screaming baby. He tensed.  
  
Harry, sensing that Draco wasn't moving from shock, led the way towards the crying baby. With his wand out, he flung to door open.  
  
Alexander looked up from the crying child, whom was lying in a old bassinet. "Not you again."  
  
"Give me back my child." Draco walked in front of Harry.  
  
"How about not?" Alexander whipped out his wand and before anyone could do anything, he had Draco under the "crucio" curse.  
  
Draco dropped to the floor from the pain. He did not scream. Not that would show weakness.  
  
While Alexander was busy with Draco, Harry and Ron quietly said a spell and snake like ropes emitted from both of their wands and snaked their way around Alexander. His arms were pinned tightly to his sides and his legs were clasped.  
  
"Accio Wand." Ron muttered. Alexander's wand flew right into his free hand.  
  
"You lose." Draco said. Alexander scoffed. "Now why did you do it?" Draco didn't know why he asked, just deep down inside something was nagging at him to ask.  
  
"Easy. This child is for the Dark Lord. He needs her. I raped that whore, just for this baby."  
  
"I have two things to say to you," Draco spat. He threw off his hood just to look at Alexander face to face. "One. The Dark Lord will NEVER get Deena. I am her father and what I say goes. Two." Draco moved closer and said in a dangerous whisper. "If you ever call Hermione a whore again I will personally make sure you never breathe again." Draco stepped back. "I hope you like Azkaban by the way." he smirked.  
  
"I'll take him." Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on Alexander and Apparated away.  
  
Draco ran over to the bassinet and picked up Deena. He hugged her close to his body, afraid that she would leave him again. "I will never let anything like that happen to you again. That's a promise." He whispered to her.  
  
"Man," Ron put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Lets go back to the Burrow."  
  
Draco nodded and the two Apparated away. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Sissiro**- I would but I already have this chapter written and it's the last time "Alexander" is really heard from.  
  
**Iluska**- they will. Oh there are only a few more chapters left.  
  
**FireGuardian**- I am glad that you like it. I will be glad to read ur story. And I did.  
  
**BeCkY6**- Hi Rebecca, I am the writer of Accepting Reality, Kristen. And I know EXACTLY what you mean.  
  
**BeCkY6**- Aww does he really? That was such a coincidence.  
  
**MidnightPrincess**- maybe I might be able to get some in. Yeah he is.  
  
**Red** **and** **Gold**- Thank you Thank you Thank you.  
  
**Claire**-**125**- I am really sorry for not posting for a few days, but I have a reason. Read my little author's note.  
  
**Alanpatty07**- I know you reviewed my other story but I just decided to talk to you through here. I haven't updated in a whale for several reasons. 1. I love the story I am working on now. 2. I have been wicked busy. 3. I am kinda stuck on how I want to get the two together. I should be working on it soon. I am out of high school (for ever!!) so I will have ample time to write.  
  
**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- It was short I know. Believe me I know, but that's not the last thing that happens. I NEED to finish this with a bang. And I will. I already have stuff thought out. There are only a few chapters left and its sad but I don't want to leave people without another big thing.  
  
**JeanMarie**- I don't think I have loved a reviewer more at the moment. YOU GAVE ME MY 100TH REVIEW!!!!!! That made me so happy. I am so glad that you reviewed. And to answer your questions, yes eventually. And I am not sure exactly but it is almost done.  
  
_I was going to type this up yesterday but time got away from me and before I knew I was leaving for my hair appt. and after that I went to my best friends house to get ready for prom. After that, was prom and I danced non- stop for like 7 30 till 11 00. It was definitely a good night, especially when I danced (several times) with the hot Mexican. I am exhausted, I didn't get home until 1 o'clock in the morning and was awake at 8....Oh and I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL!!!_

_

* * *

_   
  
When Ron and Draco materialized at the Burrow, they were met with the site of three very distraught women, sitting on the couch. The women looked up at the sight of a '_pop'_ and each let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Hermione let out a sob, and instantly Draco was at her side. He handed Deena over to Hermione, whom smiled for the first time in several hours. She hugged the baby close to her body and cried tears of joy.  
  
"Thank you, Draco." She whispered. "Thank you so much."  
  
Draco nodded and pulled mother and baby into his embrace.  
  
During this Molly and Ginny has soft smiles on their faces. They had stood to hug Ron, while Draco went over to Hermione. The three were standing there watching the two with Deena, the two adults where just happy to see their daughter back and in their arms.  
  
Ron was not smiling however. He was just watching the scene unfold in front of him. Hermione was crying, Draco was comforting her, and Deena was falling asleep from the long day. He watched with a mix of joy and repulsion on his face. Frankly, he looked as if he was going to be sick at any given time. Granted he was happy for Hermione, he just didn't want Draco to be happy for her too.  
  
After a few moments Molly spoke up. "Why don't we all go to bed? It's been a really long day. Its nearly 2 am." Everyone nodded in agreement. Draco helped Hermione into a standing position, his arm safely around her waist. "Hermione, Draco, you two can have Fred and George's old room. There is probably something in there to transfigure into a crib."  
  
Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes with her free hand.  
  
Just as the group was about to head up to bed, a head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"'Mione? Ron? Anyone?" The head, which appeared to be Harry, asked.  
  
The entire group groaned they were all looking forward to sleep. They headed to the fireplace and crouched around it. Hermione and Deena were placed in the front of Draco.  
  
"It seems I won't be back tonight. I am at the ministry the Aurors need me. A lot of things are going on with this Alexander guy." Harry told them.  
  
"Like what?" Draco asked wanting to know.

The women just sat and listened. They were at a loss for words.  
  
"Well it seems that Alexander isn't his real name at all. He was actually a Death Eater in disguise."  
  
"So that's why he didn't care much about our choice of clothing." Ron said.  
  
Draco shook his head. "It _explains_ the whole Dark Lord bit."  
  
"Exactly, his name was Ayden Caine. He has been a Death Eater since before we were born. The Aurors have been searching for at lease 10 years for him. Needless to say they were very happy to see him tied up."  
  
Draco nodded. "I have heard that name before. Lucius had a guy with that name over several times. I never saw the guy. He and Lucius would head to the study and stay in there for hours."  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment. "Do you know what they did in there?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "The room is sound proof. There was no way to be able to over hear a conversation in there."  
  
"Damn" Harry muttered. "Ron, I need you to get to the Ministry as soon as possible. The Aurors decided that they want us to interrogate Caine."  
  
Ron nodded. He then set off to change out of the black long robe he was wearing.  
  
"What about me?" Draco asked. He didn't want to be left out.  
  
"You should stay with Deena and 'Mione. They need you with them." Harry said taking note of how close Hermione stayed to Draco.  
  
"Your right. But keep me posted." Harry nodded. And then the Floo Network was disconnected. "Come on, let's go to bed." Draco stood.  
  
Nothing else was said as they all proceeded up to their respective rooms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Claire**-**125**- I am glad your prom was awesome, so was mine. I just got my pictures back and they came out AWESOME!! I am so glad. I couldn't agree more about Hermione and Draco. They are made for each other.  
  
**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- I can't wait for the BANG either. It should be fun to write. I am sad for it to end too, but it has to happen sooner or later.  
  
**KrijonLodgae**- I have never had my story summed up as pop before. I like it POP!! Hehehe sorry, for some reason the whole word pop reminded me about that NSYNC song. Yeah I was a teenybopper.  
  
**MidnightPrincess**- There will be more in this chapter. Don't worry. Thanks I had SOOOOOOO much fun!!  
  
**RonFan**- Ali, you are definitely out of your mind. Your review broke your own record! Oh did you see.... I hit 100 reviews!!! I was so excited that I screamed so loud that my parents were wicked angry with me. I am sorry about your friends, yeah what they did was kinda dumb but my friends and I kiss each other on the cheeks all the time so I cant say anything about that. My friends and I are really close, almost like sisters, so we don't consider is lesbian-ish. I don't get my yearbook until the middle of June!! I have to go back (after I graduate) just to get my yearbook. But thank the Lord that we got these insert things that our friends can sign. Oh and don't kill yourself, then who would give me the best reviews??  
  
**Average** **jane**- Ron should, but that's Ron for you. Oh well.  
  
_Just_ _so_ _you_ _know I felt like I was writing an episode of NYPD Blue in this chapter._

* * *

"Alright Caine, talk." Harry stood in front of the felon. He, Ron and Caine were in a small interrogation room. The room had bare cement brick walls. There was only one chair in the room, which was currently occupied.  
  
Caine sat in a hard metal chair. He was being held in by magic. He couldn't move if he wanted. His face was set as he stared back.  
  
"Harry, I don't think he is talking." Ron said.  
  
Harry shot Ron a look that clearly said '_Duh'_. "Do we have to use Vertaserum on you?" Caine just sat there. "Ron, go get the serum."  
  
Ron left the small room. He came back a few moments later with a vile in his left hand. He handed the vile over to Harry, who then advanced on Caine. Ron then left, he didn't want to hear some of the things he knew Harry was going to ask.  
  
He took the cork out of the top "Drink." Caine still sat there. "Fine" Harry grabbed Caine's face and emptied the vile into Caine's mouth. "Swallow."  
  
It took a few moments, but Caine swallowed.  
  
"Good. Now you ready to answer questions?"  
  
"No." Caine said.  
  
"That's just too bad not isn't it?"  
  
"Guess so." Caine's face was deadpanned. He had no emotion showing at all.  
  
"Why did you kidnap Deena?"  
  
"I already told you. I took her to raise her and teach her the Dark Arts. She was to be given to the Dark Lord."  
  
"Voldemort has been gone for 2 years now." That was not old news.  
  
"He will be back."  
  
"That's where you are wrong. There is no way Voldemort with rise again. I fulfilled the prophecy. He is gone."  
  
"A new Dark Lord will rise. The mudbloods will be gone. The wizarding world is meant for purebloods." Caine's voice was monotone.  
  
"Another question. Why Hermione? Why did you rape her?" Harry stood with his arms across his chest.  
  
"Several reasons. She was a Mudblood. She was a whore. And because she was there." Harry sighed. "Oh and because she was your best friend."  
  
"Why does that matter?"  
  
"Are you that thick? You're the '_boy_-_who_-_lived'_. The one everyone loves to hate. You deserved to have one of your friends raped. It was just a plus that I got her pregnant."  
  
Harry clenched his jaw. "One more question. Lucius Malfoy, you visited his house several times. Why did you do it?"  
  
"He and I had business." Caine said shortly.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question. What kind of business?"  
  
"We made plans."  
  
"You are the king of short answers." Caine smirked. "Now answer my question fully."  
  
"We made plans for a Mudblood to get pregnant and then give the child to the Dark Lord. But you had to go and screw up our plans by killing him" He answered, malice clearly showing in his voice.  
  
"You got her pregnant **after** the Dark Lord was killed."  
  
"We weren't going to continue. But the last thing Lucius said to me before he got his soul sucked was '_get_ _that_ _Mudblood'_. So I did. It was fun too." Caine had an evil smile playing on his face.  
  
"Well I think that is enough information for the Kiss." Harry walked over to the door and let Ron into the room, and left.  
  
Ron was holding a vile, in his hand. Ron took out his wand and said a spell, and Caine's right arm came free. He thrust the vile into Caine's hand. "Drink it." Caine complied. "Good. Now the Dementors should be here anytime now." Caine stared.  
  
Within a few minutes, Harry walked into the room with the Minister of Magic, and two Dementors.  
  
"Ayden Caine, you have been sentenced to the Kiss. Do you have any last words?" The Minister asked. Caine sat there. "Alright, then." The Minister moved out of the way and the Dementors advanced on Caine. Within seconds, Ayden Caine had lost his soul and was taken to Azkaban Prison. "Thank you, both. You have done us a great deed. You should get home and get some sleep. We shall find out tomorrow how the Aurors and I shall thank you."  
  
Harry and Ron both shook the Minister's hand, and then left the Ministry by Floo Powder back to the Burrow.

* * *

_There are a couple more chapters left.. sad I know. Thank you all for the reviews. You have no clue how happy you have made me. I won't have a chapter tomorrow. I am going to WBCN River Rave, and won't be home until late. I will have on for you on Monday though. See you soon._


	16. Chapter 16

**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- Its possible. I might be able to on Monday. I don't know though. I will see how things go.  
  
**FantisyChick**- Yeah I highly doubt they ever will. Unless it is in one of those creepy slash fics. Other than that, its highly doubtful.  
  
**MidnightPrincess**- LOL. I was thinking the same thing when I was writing it.  
  
**BeCkY6**- LOL. I would not want an uncle like him. It was suck.  
  
**Sissiro**- Me either. I will cry.  
  
**KrijonLodgae**- Nope I don't think Slytherinish is a word. But it's a cool made up word.... I know the chapter wasn't that eventful but it explained a lot.  
  
**WhatDoICareI'mJustAHelicopter**- Is choking a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
**Weeble** **Wobble** **Chic**- Haha yeah it did. But it was fun to write.  
  
**Michaela** **Lestrange**- Thank you, thank you.  
  
**RonFan**- Welcome back. I was sooooooo glad when I hit 100. It was awesome. Hey I danced when I got my tickets too, though I was at school when I found out. I was surrounded by tons of people who thought I was crazy. Ok so most of them know I am crazy, but hey, it was still fun. I have walked into a glass door before. Three times, on the same day. One would think that after the first time I did it that I would know it was there, but no I just kept walking into it. So yeah... my family made fun of me for days after I did that. I went to a concert yesterday. It was soooo much fun. 9 hours of becoming deaf because of loud guitars and drums, and screaming vocalists. Hehe It was well worth the 45 dollars for the ticket.  
  
_I am changing my name to something along the lines of StickznStonez or AstoryOftheYear._

* * *

"Did Harry and Ron come home last night?" Molly asked at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"I thought I heard them get home around 5 this morning." Ginny said, helping herself to some eggs and toast.  
  
"I wonder how everything went." Draco said aloud, more to himself.  
  
"He got the Kiss." Hermione said it was the first time she had spoken since last night.  
  
Molly, Ginny, Draco and Mr. Weasley (whom had been asleep through out all of the events of last night), just stared open mouthed at Hermione, whom went back to feeding Deena.  
  
"'Mione, how did you know?" Draco asked.  
  
"I was awake when they got home." Her voice was emotionless.  
  
"I thought you said that you would try to sleep." Draco asked, concern clearly evident.  
  
"I did try. I just didn't succeed."  
  
"What did they tell you?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Everything." Hermione didn't even look up. She didn't want anyone to see the tears in her eyes. She was just to upset by the whole ordeal.  
  
Before anyone could cay anything a very sleepy Harry walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning." He yawned.  
  
All except Hermione turned to look at Harry. He was immediately bombarded by questions, all of which he dodged. He was just too tired to answer all of their questions.  
  
"Then what are you doing awake?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I was hungry." He answered sheepishly.  
  
Molly busied herself with piling food on his plate, which he took gratefully.  
  
Harry ate in silence, but he could feel most of the eyes in the room on him.  
  
Hermione then stood, and walked out of the room with Deena in her arms. The group turned to look at her but she didn't acknowledge them.  
  
When Harry finished eating he stood. "See you later." Was all he said before he went back upstairs for more sleep.  
  
Before he reached his room, though, he was net with the sight of a crying Hermione sitting on the floor leaning up against the door to Fred and George's room.  
  
"'Mione?" Harry asked, approaching her slowly. Hermione looked up, her eyes were red and puffy. Harry sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I hate this." Hermione sobbed.  
  
Harry pulled her into his embrace. She clung onto him as another long wave of tears swept over her.  
  
When her tears subsided, she pulled back. "I was so scared last night when Molly told me that _he_ took Deena away. The first thing that came to my mind was that 'is she going to live?' but somewhere inside I knew she was going to be ok. That little part of me was overpowered but the fear I felt." Hermione let out a long breath, as Harry rubbed her back. He knew not to say anything. This was her venting time. "You might not know where I am coming from until you have your own Harry, but the worry you have that something, or someone, is going to take them away is enough to make you want to pull out your hair. I haven't had a full nights sleep since Deena was born. There are times where I will stay in her room just so I can watch her sleep. I watch her inhale, and then exhale, over and over again. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again." Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder, just gad that she had her best friend with her. Eventually though, she fell asleep.  
  
Harry moved, careful not to wake her, so he could pick her up and put her to bed. He did this, and then crept out of the room quietly.

* * *

_Yeah it was short, no need to tell me, but the next chapter has D/H romance. I am already planning it. There are only like 2 more chapters left. I am so sad. I doubt I will get another one out today, but I will try. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Katkit**- I am glad that you liked it.  
  
**kaiba3**- I am sorry that you are confused. Caine and Burke are the same people. I thought I explained that. If I didn't do it clearly enough, I am sorry.  
  
**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- Ahh Romance. There is a little in here but not much. I already am working on the next chapter, which I am planning to be the last real chapter, and then an epilogue. I might do a sequel BUT I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**dArKaNgEl** **A076**- I think I know what you mean, but I am not too sure.  
  
**average** **jane**- There is only a smidgen of romance in this chapter, but more comes next.  
  
**BeCkY6**- Short but sweet.  
  
**MidnightPrincess**- I actually did do two yesterday (Mon) but mi padre would not let me go online. I was sad. :(

* * *

_ONE_ _WEEK_ _LATER!!!_  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of voices. Draco must already be awake, but whom was he talking to?  
  
She got out of bed and put on her robe. She crept out of the room toward the sound of Draco's voice.  
  
"We should get Hermione to help too. I mean she is his best friend." She heard Draco say.  
  
"Go get her then." Said the other voice, which sounded a lot like... Ron's voice?  
  
She heard the sound of shoes against the floor. She quickly ran back to her bedroom. She threw off her robe and jumped back into bed.  
  
Not ten seconds later did Draco walk into the room. "'Mione?" he whispered. He walked over next to the bed, and looked at Hermione. She looked beautiful when she was 'asleep'. Oh yeah, he knew she was awake. He could tell the second he walked in. What with her robe thrown on the floor, her breath quick and heavy, and the way he could tell she was about to laugh, anyone with half a brain would know she was faking.  
  
In a swift move, he was on the bed his fingers tickling her sides.  
  
"Stop!" she screeched, in between laughs.  
  
"Not until you tell me why you were snooping." He smiled, as he tickled her.  
  
"OK! As long as you let me go!!" she laughed.  
  
He stopped tickling her and waited as she clamed down. "Now, why were you snooping?"  
  
She looked down. "I wanted to know who you were talking to."  
  
"'Mione..." he placed his finger under her chin and raised it so she was looking at him. "Don't feel bad, I understand." She nodded, slightly. "Now, you get dressed and come downstairs. Me and a friend of mine have something we want you to help with." He winked, got up and left the room.  
  
She shook her head, and did what he told her to do.  
  
Hermione walked into the living room, to the sound of laughs.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." Draco and Ron said. They were playing with the T.V. that Hermione bought the day before, while Deena watched her father. Neither of them knew how to use it, they were just pressing random buttons on the remote.  
  
Hermione stood with a puzzled look, and then walked over to the two and snatched the remote. "You guys are hopeless." She shook her head and switched off the T.V.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ron asked, face full of amazement.  
  
"I pressed the off button." She stated. The two boys looked amazed.  
  
"Muggles have the coolest inventions." Ron said.  
  
"Whatever, so what are you doing here?" Hermione plopped herself on the couch and moved Deena's chair, that was currently facing the T.V., towards her. She picked up the baby and placed her in her lap. Hermione played with Deena's arms and feet as the baby giggled.  
  
"Well I came to ask you two to help me with something, my Mum and Ginny are already in on it. Draco is now too."  
  
"Ok cut to the chase, Ron." She said in a bored voice.  
  
"We are throwing Harry a surprise 18th birthday party and we want you in on it."  
  
Hermione's face broke into a smile. "Tell me what to do."  
  
The two men began talking a mile a minute, telling her everything to do.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o **July** **31** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
"Come on, Harry we haven't gone out together since Deena was born." Hermione said, dragging Harry off of the couch at the Burrow, where he was reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Can it at least wait until like 10? Its only 8:30." Harry stood and folded the paper.  
  
"Nope. Now go and get dressed. We have to be out of here by 9." She ordered. He begrudgingly followed her orders.  
  
The two were out of the house by 9. Hermione brought Harry to Diagon Alley where she needed to do some shopping. She took him to Flourish and Blotts, for several hours, and then to Muggle London, where Hermione shopped for new clothes. The point of the day was the bore him to the point of pulling his hair out. She also had to make sure there were no mentions as to his birthday. Hermione was glad to see that the plan was going accordingly.  
  
Around 7 pm, the pair finally headed home. Harry, being the gentleman he is, was carrying all 30 of Hermione's bags. He was shocked that a girl that likes to read a lot could shop like she did.  
  
"Here, Harry, do you want me to help?" Hermione asked, taking pity on him.  
  
"Yes." He said, as he was falling over the bags.  
  
Hermione took two bags, both tiny, and lead the way up to the house.  
  
"Thanks." Harry muttered, readjusted the bags, and followed Hermione.  
  
Hermione disappeared into the house, only to let Harry struggle with opening the door while balancing 28 bags. Harry walked in, after much struggle, and dropped the bags on the kitchen table.  
  
"'Mione? Where did you go?" Harry walked to the doors of to enter the backyard.  
  
When he did he was welcomed with a really large "SURPRISE!!!"  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
_Ok was that longer??? I hope so. I am so sick of writing short chapters, but oh well. I will be back with another either later today or tomorrow. My senior Banquet is tonight and I still haven't shaved, or taken a shower. Man I gotta move my butt._


	18. Chapter 18 Author is sad

**average** **jane**- Probably, but then it wouldn't have made Harry's day suck.  
  
**Claire**-**125**- I can't wait to see Hp. It looks like it will be wicked funny. I don't feel bad for him either, but hey she succeeded in her goal right?  
  
**JeanMarie**- I know I love it too. I was wicked happy to see your review! It made my day because it was the awesome 100th.  
  
**Kittyofwonder**- I don't think anyone has ever used the word awesome so much in a review. But thank you for it.  
  
**Easilyamused**- I wanted to update yesterday (Tuesday) but I had my banquet, so I couldn't.  
  
**BeCkY6**- Your reviews don't suck. You are one of my most awesomest (hehe not a word) reviewers. I for one am glad that you review.  
  
**RonFan**- Ali I wish you could come too. Or at least come to my party the 20th of June. My whole 4 years of high school this one math teacher had 4 kids. Every year she was pregnant. One of my friends used to tell her to use a condom. Hehehe. The other story I posted just as a collection of one- shots. I just decided that it was dumb to have them all separate. You should start coming on AIM more now that you are out of school. I cant wait till HP3!!!  
  
**ashley48506**- I am good I got a bit of a cold because I have been around my friends that are sick and I haven't slept much.  
  
**Jocelyn** **Padoga**- I had a very good banquet thanks. That's kool that you're a senior. Yeah Class of 2004!!  
  
**Otakuprincess**- Wow you reviewed a lot. Here are replies to those awesome reviews. _1)_. LOL!! Maybe I could get them in bed together. Hmmmm. It's a thought. I am glad u like this story bc I wrote it, that makes me happy. _2.)_::whispers:: I didn't even know it until I wrote it. _3)_ Gotta love suspense. _4.)_ Awww I love you too. hugs back _5)_ I don't think I could quit this story if I tried. _6)_ It did come up eventually. _6)_ You write a lot of reviews. I know I am very descriptive. My beta (for one of my other stories) say I am TOO descriptive. _7)_ Moral support is good.  
  
**Nosilla**- Woot sugar highs are fun. Oh and don't die on me. Please.  
  
**MidnightPrincess**- Ok I have tried to do this fast, but stuff happens.  
  
**Ibas** **Liav**- Do you need help posting stories? I will help if you want me too. Thank you for saying I am a good author.

* * *

Harry's jaw dropped. He was so shocked that his friends would throw a party like this for him. His friends advanced on him wishing him a happy birthday.  
  
Dean was there, Seamus too with his new girlfriend Taryn, along with Neville and many others. When everyone stopped advancing on him he broke away from the crowd and made his way over to Ron, Ginny, Molly, Draco, Hermione, and baby Deena.  
  
"Thanks" was all he said. He was so touched that everyone loved him enough to throw a party for him.  
  
Hermione, passed Deena to Draco, and then ran into Harry's arms. "Happy Birthday Harry." She whispered.  
  
"Thank you 'Mione."  
  
"Enough of the mushy stuff." Draco said out of nowhere. "Lets get this party started!"  
  
The attendants laughed. They had never seen Draco Malfoy look so excited about something.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
The party lasted well into the night. Around 10, Hermione put Deena to bed and then rejoined to party only to spend the rest of the night dancing with Draco. She liked the fact that he knew how to move to the music.  
  
Harry and Ron watched the two dance from the sidelines.  
  
"She likes him," Harry said.  
  
Ron nodded. "If he hurts her I am going to tear him limb from limb."  
  
Harry laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that. He likes her just as much."  
  
"It sucks doesn't it?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not if Hermione is happy, and Deena has a loving father."  
  
Ron sighed. "I guess your right."  
  
Back to Hermione and Draco, whom were now slow dancing to "Angels" by Robbie Williams.  
  
_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
_  
"I love this song." Hermione said, her voice soft.  
  
Draco didn't answer he just nodded. He was too caught up in the moment. He loved having Hermione in his arms. She was his angel. The one who made him love. She showed him the way.  
  
_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead  
When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
_  
Hermione looked at Draco, she saw all of the emotions running through his eyes. One stood out the most it was love. She stared into his eyes for a moment. One moment turned into two, then three, and then five.  
  
_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_  
  
Before Hermione could comprehend anything, Draco's lips were on hers. The kiss was innocent at first, and then it turned into one full of love and passion.  
  
When the two broke apart they were smiling. This was what they had wanted all along, whether they knew it or not.  
  
_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
I am sorry to say this guys but that was the last real chapter. I will have an epilogue for you soon, I promise. If you guys want a sequel you will have to give me ideas. Also if someone wants to help me with it, it will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Oh and if anyone likes my other stories (The diary of Amanda Potter, and Moving on) and would like to co-write. I would love you forever. They have been neglected and I am out of ideas. E-mail me or IM me on AIM if you would like to help.  
  
Kristen. 


	19. Epilogue boohoo ::tears::

**Otakuprincess**- I am so glad that you liked this. It means a lot. Oh and thanks for the idea for a sequel, I will do that and you will get all the props for thinking up the plot line.  
  
**Claire**-**125**- Believe me I don't want it to be over either. I am so sad.  
  
**EyEluvBOB**-**XX**- I wish there was more too. I love this story as much as you guys do. This is the only one of my stories that I am motivated to work on. I just love the story line so much, I am sad to see I go.  
  
**Ibas** **Liav**- Thank you, thank you.  
  
**Dracosgirl4evernalways**- I e-mailed you. I really want to hear your idea.  
  
**Hermione** **Granger10**- I am planning on a sequel and I have tons of great ideas coming in.  
  
**WhatDoICareI'mJustAHelicopter**- I hate when they do too. But it's the best place to end it.  
  
**MidnightPrincess**- I gotta keep you happy ( hehe. I hope you like this. I am still considering a sequel because I have people telling me like best ideas, which I will probably use.  
  
**Someonelse**- I like starting dark and then ending happy. Thanks.  
  
**RonFan**- Hey Ali!! Congrats on being a cool 8th grader! Woot Woot!! I like to read my own stories, except I am WICKED nit picky about my writing. I always get angry at myself for misspelling things. It's my OCD, that I hate muchly. It gets really annoying. I will read your story. I am sooo sorry that I haven't. I am such a bad writer friend. After Sunday I will have too much time to write. Here is the final chapter/ epilogue to Accepting Reality. I am sad (  
  
**average** **jane**- Thank you for being an awesome reviewer. I have in my possession three or four good ideas for a sequel and I have someone that offered to be a co-writer so I have to talk to her and see what's up.  
  
**Easilyamused**- I think that you might be happy with the epilogue.

* * *

"Deena! Come one, we need to get going. We have reservations in 20 minutes." Yelled a 23-year-old Hermione to her now 6-year-old daughter. Hermione was still the short girl she was back in Hogwarts, though her chestnut brown hair had grown to the middle of her back and fell down in soft curls.  
  
Hermione had also been married for three years now. She was happily married to Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Mom. Do I have to come?" Deena whined walking down to stairs to meet her mom in the foyer. Deena looked like a miniature Hermione, except for the eyes. Deena's eyes haunt still Hermione every time she looks into them. After all of these years, Deena's eyes are still a reminder of that day.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yes you do. Daddy has gotten a big promotion at work and you need to be there to congratulate him." Little did Deena know but she was about to get the biggest surprise of her young life.  
  
"But Mum.." Deena started.  
  
"Not going to happen. Now put on you jacket, its cold out." Hermione said in a firm voice.  
  
Deena huffed, but put on her dress jacket over her pink and white dress.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Deena acted more and more like Draco everyday. "Come on baby, let's go." Deena stomped her way out of the door. "Oh stop it."  
  
The car ride to the restaurant was incredibly quiet and boring. Hermione could hear Deena in the back passenger side, kicking the seat in front of her.  
  
"Deena stop" Hermione said in a firm voice.  
  
Deena crossed her arms and huffed. Boy was she stubborn.  
  
Hermione pulled to the front of the restaurant, got out and handed her keys to the valet. She went to the side and unbuckled Deena. Deena jumped out of the car, and looked around. She was easily the youngest person within a 100- mile radius. Ok so maybe that was a little exaggerated, but definitely 100 yards.  
  
"Come on." Hermione held her hand out for her daughter to take it.  
  
Deena took her mum's hand and allowed herself to be dragged into the fancy building.  
  
When they got in Hermione gave her name to the matre d', whom told her to go to a VIP room. The two entered a dimly light room. There were three tables, all white with deep crimson chairs.  
  
And there sitting at the table closest to the far wall, gray eyes gleaming bright was Draco. He smiled when his eyes laid on his wife and daughter.  
  
He stood and walked over to pull a chair out for Hermione.  
  
"Hey." Hermione walked up and kissed Draco on the lips.  
  
"Glad you could make it." He smiled.  
  
"Of course." She sat in the offered chair.  
  
"Hey, Shorty." Draco smiled.  
  
"Daddy, don't call me that." Deena pouted.  
  
He held his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, princess."  
  
Deena beamed. She let her dad take off her jacket, and then she jumped into the chair that Draco had pulled out for her.  
  
Draco then sat back down. "Should we wait to tell her? Or should we tell her now?" Draco asked, turning to Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat and mock pondered. She could already tell that Deena wanted to know what they were talking about. "I think we should wait."  
  
"NO!" Deena shouted only to get scolded for not using her 'indoor voice'. "Sorry" she whispered.  
  
"Fine." Draco sighed. "I think we should tell her."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, we should wait until after we eat."  
  
"Mum..." Deena pleaded.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Fine. Deena, what's the one thing that you have always wanted?"  
  
Deena thought for a moment. "A pony?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "The other thing."  
  
"A big bar of chocolate?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "What is the one thing that you have asked us for your birthday AND Christmas?"  
  
"A brother or sister?" Deena's face was hopeful. She looked at her parent's faces and began to bounce in her seat. "I am gonna be a big sister?" Hermione and Draco nodded. Deena could hardly contain her excitement. Though, somehow, she waited until she got outside to jump up and down yelling "I AM GONNA BE A SISTER!!"  
  
Hermione and Draco laughed at their daughter's antics, through they too, inside, we acting the same way.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
_Alright, I hope you liked the epilogue to Accepting Reality. I have found a co-writer for a sequel. You guys have awesome ideas too. Thank you Thank you. I will be back soon with the first chapter of the sequel. Talk to you all soon.  
  
Luv ya all, Kristen._


End file.
